


In a Flash

by lutavero



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Citizen Cold, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Meta!Len, New Year's Eve, Romance, detective!Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: This work is gonna contain all of my Flash related drabbles. It's gonna get updated when I got inspired to write something or when someone requests one.Newest chapter: "I wouldn't call you a villain, more likely a... Natural good?""You and your memes." Barry's pretty sure the guy couldn't resist the eye roll."But you're wrong, I'm Chaotic good."OR meta!Len is a thing and Joe wishes he could shoot the guy.





	1. To protect you (Allenbert)

**Author's Note:**

> Julian knows that Savitar will eventually come for Barry. But he tries anyway to keep him away from that thing. No matter at what cost.  
> 3x07 Killer Frost AU  
> Inspired by this post: http://kurtsbastians.tumblr.com/post/153654416016/i-think-the-reason-he-is-a-dick-to-barrymade-him

He hates himself for it. He really does.

_It's for his own good_ , he thinks. _He'll be safe(r) like this._

Because if he'd let him stay at the CCPD, he'd tag along with him to crime scenes, to drink, to hang out. To spend some time together, get to know each other.

And eventually, he'd see Savitar.

The way that thing controls him, the thing that wants to kill the Flash, him, _Barry_. And he _can't_ let it happen. That's the reason why he was such an asshole to everyone at the station, that's why he closed himself off. If he didn't have friends, he wouldn't have any weaknesses. And it was working until Barry appeared one morning and acted like he saw Julian for the first time. And then he didn't act like before, no he tried to get on his good side, to _become one of his friends_. But he managed to build a higher wall around himself, and he even had a reason for it if someone asked him why was he so mad at Barry. Not that he got asked about it, about anything - unless it was work related. And everything went back to the way it was before.

But then that Monster-thing came along and he let Barry see a side of him that nobody was allowed to. Let him see the raw pain, the loneliness which he tried so desperately to hide. Hiding his true self. A weak and scared little boy who so easily got sabotaged by that thing. Who calls himself _God_ , who hides in the shadows why his puppets - _You, while you_ \- do the hard work. So no matter how much an ass he feels, how the words, as soon as he spoke them, makes him want to _vomit_ he finishes it with a poker face, with a mask - _You already wears one, why should it be a problem now?_ \- on his face. A mask to hide how hurt he's, how betraying him makes Julian ache in a way that it takes his breath away.

But Barry can't see it, he can't see the reasons why he's like this, why he pushes everyone away. 

So when he begs him to don't mention his friend - Caitlin, was it? - to the guy who's waiting in front of his hospital room's door, he knows he finally got the chance to save him from that thing. Another chance to save his life, because apparently no matter how much evidence he came up with, Singh wouldn't kick him out. So he tries another way, way dirtier. He asks him to give up his job or he'll speak.

"I point-blank refuse to work with someone whose sense of right or wrong is as flippant as the weather, someone who thinks friendship is more important than justice," he says. "You are unfit to be CSI. Barry Allen has no place in law enforcement."

And he's still hesitating a little so he gives him one more push - _one more punch more likely_ \- to do the right thing "Now, do we have an agreement, or would you like the detective to meet that girl?"

And the hurt he sees on his face makes him feel terrible and he _wants_ to apologize, but he _can't_. So when Barry agrees to his terms, he has mixed feelings. He's dreadful, he's pretty sure that just right now he lost a friend who respected him, who _supported_ him even though he could've reported him for carrying a gun, for almost killing a _kid_ , and surprised that Barry trusts him enough that he takes his words for granted and believes him that he'll hold his end of the deal.

So when he says to that guy -he's an officer? He doesn't know - that he doesn't remember a thing, that his memories are fuzzy, he risks looking at Barry's direction. He expects him to look thankful a little, that he acknowledges what kind of a sacrifice he's doing for him, he sees none of it. Barry is looking at him with suppressed anger, betrayal. With disappointment. And then without a word, he leaves.

A few days later when he walks into the Lab - _his lab_ \- it finally sinks in that now he's truly , really alone.


	2. Home (Westallen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris' morning after in their new apartment. Iris's POV, Westallen  
> Set right after episode 3x09, The Present.

Waking up was a little disorienting for Iris. For a moment she had no idea where she was or why was she here. But before she could start panicking, she felt someone's movement behind her on the mattress and then they threw their arms around her waist. As if a spell had been cast at her, she relaxed. Barry snuggled closer to her back and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Morning, beautiful" murmured Barry into her hair.

"Morning handsome" replied Iris as she turned around to kiss him.

"Did I tell you before how much I love waking up with you?" whispered Barry as he leaned in for another kiss.

Iris couldn't help but giggle at that. Sleepy Barry was just too adorable.

"Maybe you mentioned something about it but it's good to hear it." at Barry's dopey smile her heart started to race. How did she get so lucky?

"I'll be back in a few okay? I have some business to do." she whispered against his lips as if not to break the moment.

"Hurry up. It'll be cold without you." mumbled Barry as he kissed her goodbye and he burrowed his nose in her pillow as soon as she stood up.

At first, Iris goal was to find the bathroom but then she just started to do some aimless round in the apartment. Last night she didn't have a chance to look around fully, to let it sink in that this was her home from now. Her home, with Barry. Their first home together. And even without the furniture, it was perfect.

The view was beautiful, she could easily see the whole city which at this early hour was glowing in the sunrise. As she slowly continued her way around she found the bathroom and a room that could be easily transformed into an office and a smaller bedroom. Before she headed back to Barry to the master bedroom, she checked her phone and turned up the volume just a little bit in case the Flash needed to appear.

She paused in the doorway the door to the bedroom - _their bedroom, God how good it felt to just_ think _about it_ \- she couldn't help but stare. Barry, lying on the mattress, feet peeking out underneath the covers and she felt as her heart filled with affection. This man was hers, her boyfriend, her everything and he was sleeping in their home. This felt like as if her dreams come true like those Disney-movies promised it. Because this was her happy ending.

"Are you just gonna stand there or came back to bed and join me?" came the request from a still sleepy speedster.

"I'm coming, don't worry." she rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice nor a little teasing. "Aren't we just a little bit bossy this morning?"

"It's just too cold here without you." came the reply and she knew she was lost.

She slowly snuggled up to him and tucked her head under his.

"My gift is so terribly comparing it to this." 

"Like I said last night, I'm sure I'll love it." came the reply with a forehead kiss. " Now sleep, before I send you out like this to get my present." he chuckled.

"I love you." Iris whispered against his lips as she leaned over for another kiss.

"Love you too."

Later when she finally gave him his gift, that wallet, really Iris couldn't have you do better? , he laughed. But it was one of his most joyful, honest and heartful laugh that lately just wasn't here, she couldn't help but smile. After all, a Flash-themed wallet couldn't be taken too seriously. And the kiss she got for it was so sweet that she couldn't help but melt into his arms.

They'll get out of the house. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ,yay! :D  
> Sorry if there was any grammar mistake or it was just unhealthily cheesy,I couldn't help myself.  
> Your reaction to the previous chapter was awesome, a big thank you for all of you for all the support! :)  
> Hopefully, this one wasn't too bad either.


	3. New Year Eve Kiss (Coldflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len sighed and with a grimace, after taking a sip from his coffee he looked for a bin to throw it out. No wonder why everyone hated the precinct's coffee, it was terrible compared to the ones you could get from Jitters. But it was way past 11 pm and Len doubted the place was open, so he walked to the trash can and throw it out. And that was the moment he saw the lights was on upstairs. His curiosity getting the best of him, he walked to the Lab and saw that the place was still open, the machines were still working. When he stepped inside he saw one of the CSIs sitting in a chair and looking out of the big window, watching the streets, the people. The kid had brown hair and it looked like he ran his fingers through it countless times.His face was blank as he stared out, with his pen in his hands. Len took a look at his table, finding his name card.Barry Allen, it read.  
> OR  
> Len and Barry spend New Year Eve at CCPD.Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys!!! :D I hope you have a great time. :)  
> So, yeah, this one-shot just..happened. My first Coldflash fic, so don't be too rude? Maybe? I accept criticism of course and I'm sure this one still has so many grammar errors so sorry for it. :/  
> Enjoy!! :D

The coffee machine beeped, signaling that the drink was finished. Len took the cup and walked back to his table.

The precinct was quiet and dark, showing that Len was the only one who didn't go down to the street or went home to celebrate with his family the New Year.

He, no matter what ones might think, had really good reasons why he would spend the start of the New Year at the police station, working instead spending it more _productively_ (according to Lisa anyway.)

For starters, the weather was cold, cold enough to catch a bad cold or flu if you weren't careful enough, and there were so many drunk people. Len had seen more of them than necessary for a lifetime.

Secondly, Lisa was probably off at a bar with Mick, who by now was probably so drunk that he couldn't sit upright, trying to find someone who would get her laid. He just hoped she wouldn't butt-dial him this time. That was way more than embarrassing when just after a few minutes past midnight he got a call from Lise while she, according to the _moans_ he heard through the phone, had a really good New Year's Eve last year.

And thirdly, he still had some work to do. Unlike some of his colleagues, he always liked to finish his work before he went home to relax. But this case? This case was making him crazy. No matter what kind of direction the investigation took, he always got away. Found a fingerprint? It wasn't good enough to run the tests. Found blood samples? The CSIs wasn't able to identify it. "The Ghost", as slowly everybody started to call him, was getting on his nerves. Just like said before, get the work done and _then_ relax.

Len sighed and with a grimace, after taking a sip from his coffee he looked for a bin to throw it out. No wonder why everyone hated the precinct's coffee, it was terrible compared to the ones you could get from Jitters. But it was way past 11 pm and Len doubted the place was open, so he walked to the trash can and throw it out. And that was the moment he saw the lights was on upstairs. His curiosity getting the best of him, he walked to the Lab and saw that the place was still open, the machines were still working. When he stepped inside he saw one of the CSIs sitting in a chair and looking out of the big window, watching the streets, the people. The kid had brown hair and it looked like he ran his fingers through it countless times.His face was blank as he stared out, with his pen in his hands. Len took a look at his table, finding his name card. _Barry Allen_ , it read.

The kid must have seen him from the corners of his eyes because the next second he was up and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Detective Snart." he squeaked and then swallowed.

"Allen." his reply was short, a little cold, considering how frightened the kid looked like. Len slowly looked around the Lab, finding another table and just so many shelves which held the chemicals the CSIs used to work with. "Didn't think I'd find anybody here so late."

"I'm just as surprised." came the reply and he couldn't help, but smirk at the other. "So, what can I do for you, detective? I mean, you obviously wanted something, right? Because why would you come here otherwise?"

"Actually, Allen, I didn't have any intentions, just curiosity." Len answers and then couldn't help but tease. "Unless you have something in your mind?" the blush that covered the kid face was so worth it.

"What?! No, why would you think something like that? I mean..." the kid was just too adorable for his own good. Especially with those flailing arms.

"Chill out kid." Len smirked at him."I was just kidding."

"Jerk." came the comeback with an eye roll before the kid schooled his features.Then he turned back to the window. "Why aren't you down there? I thought it's your time of the year."

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm still working on The Ghost case." came the reply as the kid motioned to the papers and tubes at his desk.

"I didn't realize we were on the same case."

"Well, Julian said he has enough work to do so it got passed down to me." the smile on the kid face was faint and tired.

"You still didn't answer my question.Why are you still here kid?"

"I just.. couldn't go home? I mean, this case just won't let me rest. Besides, I'm not the type of guy who likes to go parties or drink until you can't tell your own name. Nah, that's not my forte. I've seen way too many dead people who died because of alcohol overdose." the chuckle that leaves his mouth is totally unexpected, but not an unpleasant one.

"Occupational hazard, eh?"

"Tell me about it." the kid smile now is way brighter, more vibrant."Actually, you can. So why aren't you down there?"

"Just like you said, I'm not a big fan of these parties, either. I usually spend the Eve with reading or sleeping, if I have the morning shift." the smile, a little crooked he got for his answer warmed his heart a little.

"Reading, huh? Wouldn't thought about you as the type of guy who would read any kind of books."

"Well, I don't read _any kind of_ books. I only read a very special type of books."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"Ever heard of the _'Fifty Shades'_ series?" the blush that appeared on the kid face was just so precious, but then his hazel eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh, you wouldn't even believe how much I know about that stuff." 

"Wouldn't take you as a kind of guy who's into all of that BDSM style, Allen." his smirk turned into a smile at the way the kid blushed even more at his comment.

"No, I'm not. Y'know, sisters.With you?" 

"Lisa practically forced me to listen to her ramblings about it."

"We should totally start a club and name it ' _Victims of the Sisters_ ' or something like that." the laugh that left the kids mouth made something funny to Len's inside. "I'm making the T-shirts."

They both looked up alarmed when a voice of some guy reached the Lab, screaming that only a few minutes were left of the year. Len walked next to the kid to look around the streets. 

"So Allen.."

"I do have a name, Snart." the kid's smile was blinding."It's Barry."

"Mine's Len." 

"Len." the kid- _Barry_ -said his name with a brighter smile. "I like it, it suits you."

"What do you mean?" Len asked, confused. 

"Snart is always so strict, hard-working and serious." Barry blush deepened, as Len observed him, the lighting from outside giving him almost an angelic look."But Len, it suits you, the _you_ you were the last few minutes. Carefree, funny, _a tease_. I didn't know you could be so relaxed."

Len just hummed at the comment. He had no idea how to react to it. Him as carefree?Funny? Nah, maybe in another dimension. The sounds from the street reached the Lab again, this time a different voice reminding the idiots out there that it was almost time for the midnight kiss.

_17...._

"Do you believe in it?"

"In what?"

"The whole.... New Year Midnight Kiss thing?Like if you don't kiss anybody you'll be lonely all year? To me, the whole thing is just almost as bad as the whole Valentine's Day ordeal."

_15...._

Barry silently looked at him, then gazed out of the window."No, I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean, who I am to tell these people that it's a lie? And then what if it's true?You could never know."

"But I know. There's no way this thing could work."

_13...._

"Why are you so skeptic about this?"

"Why should my whole year just be specified by one kiss? It's stupid."

_11...._

"It's not. It's romantic."

"In the movies, maybe."

_9...._

"Have you ever tried it? I mean the midnight kiss?"

"No, why should have I? To make a fool out of myself? No, thanks."

_7...._

Barry looked at him, his face illuminated by the lights from outside. Len, before he even realized what was happening, leaned towards him, as Barry lifted his gaze upwards to him.

_5...._

"Maybe..... I just hadn't found the right partner yet," he whispered against Barry's lips. The way Barry's breath hitched made something in Len coil.

"Are you....seducing me?"

_3...._

_"Maybe...Maybe not. It depends.Is it working?"_

"Yes."

Their lips crashed against each other, Barry's arms resting on Len's shoulders as one of Len's fisted in his hair and the other curled around his waist. They tumbled into Barry's table and Len picked up Barry without a second thought and put him on it, leaning over him. And God, Barry could kiss.

Yeah, maybe there's something behind that myth with that Midnight kiss.


	4. Chaotic Good (Coldflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wouldn't call you a villain, more likely a... Natural good?"  
> "You and your memes." Barry's pretty sure the guy couldn't resist the eye roll."But you're wrong, I'm Chaotic good."  
> OR  
> Meta!Len is a thing and Joe wishes he could just shoot the guy.

Joe West appreciated the simple things.  
He loved helping people, the movie nights and dinners spent with his little family and basically just everything what came with average life.  
Then the particle accelerator exploded and metas were everywhere. And for some reason, every single one of them turned out evil.  
Most of the time the police were unable to do anything, just watched as the metas destroyed everything.  
And then there was Cold.  
Who one day _robbed the bank robbers_ , who took the jewelry when he wanted and then the next day fought alongside the cops, fighting heroically as if he was more than a vigilante and a robber, fought like a true hero.  
Joe just scoffs at the thought. Cold being a hero. Barry would sooner get rid of his 'always late because I overslept' streak before he could think about Cold as a hero.  
Speaking of the devil, Cold casually strolled in, looking as if he just walked into a bar and not into a precinct.  
"Good afternoon, detective." oh, words can't describe how much he hates the guy.  
"Cold."  
"Giving me the _cold shoulder_ , detective?" if there's one thing Joe hates more than Cold himself are his puns. "I guess you still didn't find anything that could lead us to Mardon's lair? Getting sloppy?"  
"Shut it Cold. You know _exactly_ , that if we had found something, we'd have called you. So the question is: _What on Earth are you doing here?_ " Joe tries not to shout, but seriously, the whole thing was a madness. What Captian Singh thought when he agreed and made the deal with Cold, why he doesn't say anything about his methods was beyond him, but he still hoped one day David would come to his senses and put the guy away, to a place from not even he could escape.  
Before Cold could have the chance to reply, Barry's coming down the stairs, folders in hand, lost in his mind. Cold posture changes and Joe feels in his gut that something is seriously wrong.  
When Barry looks up and sees them, he walks up to them, a small smile on his face.  
"Hey, Joe." eyeing Cold a little before he adds. "Cold."  
"Barry, how _'ice_ to see you." is Cold's reply and if it wouldn't be for these goggles, Joe's sure Cold little smirk could be called _seducing_. This thought makes him grabbing his gun tighter.  
"Again with the puns?" at Barry's eye roll, Cold's smirk just widens and takes a step closer to him.  
"What can I say? It's who I am."  
"What did you find?" asks Joe because the feeling in his gut just worsens. Barry looks at him, confused, why Cold just looks bemused. "Y'know. The folder. Something with Mardon?"  
"Oh! Yes, I actually managed to find his place, I think." Barry practically glows, smile back on his face. "Remember the fecal matter I found on the street? I was right, it was cow manure, which contained traces of oxytetracycline." seeing Joe _'Please in English'_ face he sighs before he opens the folder and shows them the test's result. "It's an antibiotic. I looked up the manufacturer that's producing this kind of a fertilizer. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed."  
"So Mardon is probably hiding in one of those farms." Cold pipes in, looking at the result over Barry's shoulder. "Good job, kid."  
"Thanks." Barry just blushes and looks at Cold, their noses almost touching and they're just _way too close_ to each other.  
"Yeah, you did great Barr." he quickly grips Barry's arm and drags him towards the Captian office and most importantly, away from Cold. "Show it to the Captian, would you?"  
"Yeah, I was heading towards there anyway..?" Barry looks at him before his eyes turn back to Cold and with a frown, he leaves them.  
The moment he's out of earshot, Joe turns on his heels and he finds Cold as his eyes track Barry's movement. He clears his throat loudly and Cold looks back at him with a smirk and Joe feels his control is slipping away.  
"Stay the hell away from my kid!" he hisses and Cold's smirk just widens.  
"I have no idea what are you talking about, Detective." before he could rip the guy's head off, the captain is there, shouting orders, Barry hot on his heels.  
Joe scowls, but returns to his desk, quickly refilling his gun and when the colleague brings up the bulletproof kevlar vest, he dresses and sends Iris a message, saying _he's away on duty and that he'll be late and don't wait up_. When he looks up, the others are gone, if not counting the few remaining officers. And Cold is still here with Barry and they're too close, again. As he walks closer it's becoming obvious that something is really, really wrong.  
"Be careful." says his son as he grips the meta's parka. "He can be really dangerous. Don't underestimate him."  
"I won't," is Cold's reply as he stands a little closer, now towering over Barry.  
"I _meant_ it!"  
"Just like I did." Cold just smirks and quickly kisses Barry's forehead. Joe sees red, but before he could act, Cold is hurrying down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator.  
"What was that?" Joe hisses and looks at Barry with concern. His eyes are wide, a blush covering his cheeks.  
"I…don't know."

* * *

It's around 6.00 pm when Barry finally stumbles home. With a tired sigh, he puts down his messenger bag, takes off his shoes and heads towards the kitchen.  
He just put the kettle on, when with a squeak, his living room's window opens, and a chilly wind enters the flat as the temperature drops a few degrees.  
He pays no mind to it, instead picks two mugs - a red and a blue one - and pours some coffee into them, putting some sugar and milk to the red one, while into the blue he puts a few drops of rum and chocolate aroma. When he turns with the blue one he finds Cold, as he casually leans against the doorjamb.  
"Have I ever told you that your coffee sucks? Who puts rum into it?" Cold just smirks at him and accepts the mug, their fingers brushing.  
"Yes you did, countless times." he takes a sip and grimaces. "You forgot the hazelnut aroma."  
"Ran out of it, sorry," he answers with a shrug, and takes a sip of his own and leans against the kitchen counter. "I'm assuming the raid was a success?"  
"Managed to capture Clyde. Mark got away."  
"It's good, right?"  
"Yeah, but it could have gone better. The cops didn't agree with me when I said Mark was the more dangerous one, they went after Clyde. And they're just so fucking proud of themselves." he grimaces and takes a step closer to him, and Barry just watches the way the goggles shines, hiding his eyes.  
"Oh, poor you." he coos, and Cold just grimaces at him, but then it turns into a real smile.  
"I got you something."  
"Oh yeah? What did you get? Tell me it's not some sample that you want to be analyzed."  
"No, it's something for you. Made it myself. Took really long till it looked like a real one." with that, his gloved hand is extended towards him, palms up and there's an ice statue on it. Barry can't help the giggle that escapes his mouth when it sinks in it's another statue. Cold slides it onto his palm, the ice is burning his palm but he pays no mind to it, he knows by now it'll pass soon.  
"Another statue? You know that if you keep this up, slowly my refrigerator will be full of them." he examines the statue and notices the details, how its eyes and back is so carefully designed. He can see its claws. "Who is this?"  
"She's McSnurtle. A turtle. Made her in my free time."  
"She's stunning." he looks at Cold and Barry's sure Cold's smile was never this wide. "Thank you."  
"It's nothing." Barry just rolls his eyes fondly and walks over to his fridge, opening the refrigerator and places the turtle next to the other ones.  
Cold just steps behind him and pulls out the snowflake one.  
"I can't believe you still have this one."  
"Of course I still have it. That's the first one you gave to me, it's special. And by now, it's your signature, _Citizen Cold_."  
"Oh, don't call me that." groans Cold and places the snowflake back into the fridge before he closes it and heads back to his coffee.  
"But why?" Gods, teasing him is just so funny. "You're the city's hero. It was supposed to happen sometime. Be happy it's not worse. Just saying that _'Frost'_ was an option too."  
"Why would you give your enemy such a silly name?" asks the guy as he sips his coffee. "I'm the _villain_ in this story, not the hero."  
"Oh, shush, don't be stupid," says Barry and he walks back to the table, taking his place next to the meta. "I wouldn't call you a villain, more likely a... Natural good?"  
"You and your memes." Barry's pretty sure the guy couldn't resist the eye roll."But you're wrong, I'm Chaotic good."  
"Aw, did I found another sore point? Poor you. Who knew calling you good will hurt your ego." he coos and the guy just smirks at him.  
"You think you're funny, aren't ya?"  
"But seriously, why do you have such a negative view of yourself? To me, you're the _hero_ who saves the innocent. Thanks to you the crime rate dropped. You give people hope. I even read you give some of them a reason to live."  
"Don't call me a hero. If I were one, I'd have died by now. Heroism pays for shit. But when you're a vigilante, now, that's covering the bills." the cheeky grin that comes with the reply makes him groan aloud.  
"You just had to ruin the moment, hadn't you?" he slowly places his hand on Cold's covered one. "I believe in you. _You are a hero_.  
"Whatever you say, kid. Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about turning this into a series of one-shots, or even a multi-chaptered story. Anyone who'd be interested in it? :)  
> Sorry for the grammar errors.  
> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://lutavero.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> If there was any grammar error it's completely on me and I'm sorry for it.  
> If you have a request, just visit my [tumblr](http://lutavero.tumblr.com).


End file.
